Retour du frère
by Karen Killa
Summary: Mr Bennet était le troisième fils d'un noble, le second fils est finalement de retour au pays après plusieurs années d'absence, un ancien Amiral de la Navy prend la place du Comte Bennet avec ses enfants. Le nouveau comte est très désireux de renouer pleinement avec son frère cadet et de l'aider au mieux possible. AU après le bal de Netherfield. Charlotte/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour**

 **J'avais cette idée en tête depuis un petit moment et j'ai fini par me lancer. Je m'excuse si jamais ce n'est pas vraiment d'époque ou si ce n'était pas comme ça que se faisait les choses.**

 **J'ai des idées déjà décidées par rapport à certains des couples de cette fiction, et Catherine de Bourg ne sera pas du tout contente, mais je ne sais pas trop pour Jane et Bingley. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter et/ou à poser vos questions si besoin.**

Ceux qui ont entendu parler de la famille Bennet de Longbourn, savent que Madame Bennet a une sœur et un frère, Madame Phillips et Mr Gardiner. Ici nous observerons l'arbre généalogique de Mr Bennet.

Paul Bennet était le troisième fils du Comte de Hampshire, sa mère ayant insisté à avoir un autre enfant dans l'espoir que ça serait une fille et le Comte avait accepté par affection pour sa femme, ce fut cependant un garçon et la Comtesse ne réussit pas à avoir d'autre enfant. Le Comte était un homme plein de principe et strict, qui passait le plus clair de son temps avec son aîné, son héritier. Cependant, il souhaitait que ses deux autres fils aient une bonne situation, et qu'ils ne soient pas obligé de dépendre de la dot de leur femme, il arrangea donc une somme pour ses deux autres fils, pour qu'ils soient à l'abri du besoin après sa mort.

Cette somme, son benjamin, Paul Bennet, n'en profita guère, en effet son père refusa de la lui donner après que le jeune homme soit tombé amoureux d'une fille de commerçant, le Comte ordonna à son fils de cesser ce caprice et cette idée, mais le jeune Thomas refusa de changer d'avis. Il était amoureux de Fanny Bennet et il l'épouserait, ce fut d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit. Son père furieux contre lui, décréta qu'il ne voulait plus le revoir, mais il offrit néanmoins une de ses propriétés à son fils, même si c'était celle qui avait un entail avec les Collins, un cousin du Comte qui avait toujours souhaité être Comte lui même, chose qui ne s'était point réalisé pour la plus grande colère de cette branche de la famille.

Son cadet cependant, bien que reconnaissant envers son père, voulait voir le monde et mériter sa situation. Après des vacances au bord de la mer il fut séduit, et choisit de partir dans la Navy, ne revenant que rarement en Angleterre. Le Comte n'était pas heureux du choix de vie de son fils, mais il était quand même satisfait de le voir monter en grade, et de voir qu'il était un homme capable. Son fils lui avait promis de revenir en Angleterre quand ses enfants seraient en âge de se marier, enfin une fois qu'il se fut lui même marié. Ce qu'il fit après son vingt-cinquième anniversaire, ayant rencontré la fille d'un baronnet qui avait le même amour des voyages que lui, leur mariage était un mariage de convenance au début mais au fil de leur fiançailles le couple se lia d'amitié, de sorte qu'il fut facile pour Patrick Bennet et son épouse Hélène de tomber amoureux au cours de leur voyage de noce, un amour qui dura tout au long de leur mariage. Un amour qui leur donna cinq enfants, deux filles et trois garçons, leurs deux derniers, des jumeaux n'eurent pas la joie de voir leur mère très longtemps vu qu'elle mourut peu après leur avoir donné naissance. Ce fut à la place, leur sœur aînée, la deuxième enfant, qui se chargea de les élever avec leur nourrice, la gouvernante et l'intendante. L'Amiral, ne rentra pas souvent en Angleterre au fil des années, mais finalement après avoir amassé une petite fortune, il décida de tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à ses parents des années auparavant, et il rentra avec sa famille en Angleterre.

L'aîné, Perceval, était mort quelques années auparavant, ne laissant pas d'héritier vu que son mariage fut stérile, et sa femme était morte quelques années avant la mort du premier fils. Lequel n'avait pas retrouvé une épouse adéquate à ses yeux. Le titre et l'héritage passa donc à son frère, qui mit néanmoins quelques temps à revenir en Angleterre, ayant des affaires à régler avant, de même que son fils aîné.

La famille de l'ancien Amiral, et du nouveau Comte de Hampshire était une famille unie. Les deux aînés, Perseus et Pénélope, âgés respectivement de 25 et 22 ans étaient très complices, ayant été les deux seuls enfants pendant plusieurs années ils avaient fait toutes sortes de bêtises ensemble, pour la plus grande exaspération de leur mère et l'amusement de leur père. L'Amiral avait tout fait pour que ses enfants ne manquent de rien, même si ils n'étaient pas en Angleterre très souvent, ils avaient appris auprès des meilleurs maîtres possibles, et à 17 ans, Perseus avait rejoint la Navy comme son père, il était Capitaine de Navire quand lui et son père avaient décidé de se retirer.

Perseus était un homme grand et bien bâti, sa peau était tannée par le soleil, il avait les yeux bleus de sa mère mais le reste c'était son père, des cheveux noirs au menton carré. Sa sœur ressemblait au contraire beaucoup à sa mère, Hélène Bennet avait été une femme magnifique, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, assez menue surtout comparée à son mari qui faisait plus d'un mètre quatre vingt, et elle ne faisait qu'un mètre cinquante. Les différences physiques entre Pénélope et sa mère étaient donc leur cheveux, Pénélope avait les cheveux bruns de son père, et elle avait un peu de sa taille vu qu'elle faisait un mètre soixante-trois.

Les trois derniers de la famille étaient plus un mélange de leurs parents, la petite Ariane qui avait juste 12 ans était une blonde aux yeux marrons de son père, sinon elle était un vrai mélange des deux. Nestor et Ménélas étaient des vrais jumeaux, ils se ressemblaient énormément, cheveux bruns et yeux bleus, il fallait les connaître pour savoir qui était qui, encore plus qu'un de leur jeu favori était de se faire passer l'un pour l'autre. Les deux enfants de huit ans, adoraient embêter leur sœur Ariane qu'ils taquinaient souvent avec leur farce, pour autant les trois plus jeunes étaient quand même proches, encore plus quand ils décidaient de faire tourner en bourrique leur gouvernante.

Après deux semaines à Londres, à leur maison en ville où ils furent tous très occupés, que ce soit pour les plus jeunes à découvrir cette nouvelle maison, où à réfléchir à comment améliorer la décoration, qui ne convenait pas très bien à leur goût à tous, Pénélope fut grandement aidé avec ce sujet, par leur intendante Madame Nicchols, une femme qui avait voyagé avec eux depuis le mariage de leur parents et qui connaissait donc très bien la famille, son mari était d'ailleurs le majordome de leur maison. Le couple était entièrement fidèle envers la famille du Comte, et ils étaient très prudents avec les domestiques de la Maison, les valets de chambres du Comte et du Vicomte étaient avec eux depuis plusieurs années, la femme de chambre de Lady Pénélope avait été recruté trois ans auparavant, selon les conseils de Lady Wooridge, la sœur de feu Lady Hélène. Lady Léda Wooridge aimait beaucoup ses neveux et nièces, elle était veuve et n'avait pas eu d'enfant, enfin elle en avait eu mais ils étaient morts né, du coup elle gâtait toujours ses neveux et nièces quand elle les voyait. Elle était ravie de les voir s'établir en Angleterre, et était vraiment soulagée de savoir que son neveu avait quitté la Navy en même temps que son père. Elle avait déjà prévue d'introduire sa nièce à la Reine, et de la guider dans la bonne société anglaise pour que Pénélope trouve un bon mari. La jeune femme était bien élevée et savait se comporter selon son nouveau rang, mais ne connaissant pas beaucoup de monde en Angleterre elle avait accepté volontiers la proposition de sa tante.

De leur côté le Comte et le Vicomte avaient aussi fort à faire, feu Perceval était mort peu avant leur dernière visite en Angleterre, trois ans auparavant, mais à l'époque le cadet avait eu des affaires en cours, durant trois ans il avait fait confiance aux régisseurs des différentes propriétés, à présent il devait s'assurer qu'il avait bien fait, et il en profitait pour montrer à son fils aîné les ficelles de ce genre de chose. Leur retour en Angleterre ne fut donc pas des plus reposants, mais cela ne posait pas vraiment de soucis à la famille vu qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'être actifs.

Cependant ils avaient des engagements et du coup ils ne pouvaient pas rester trop longtemps à Londres, une fois la plupart des arrangements pris pour la maison en ville, la famille se rendit donc à Longbourn où le petit frère de leur père les attendait. Paul Bennet avait prévenu son frère que leur cousin Collins était chez lui présentement, ce qui avait un peu dérangé le Comte, en effet il avait rencontré une fois le père Collins et il n'avait eu guère d'estime pour son cousin, et d'après les commentaires de son frère, le fils était du même moule. Cependant il n'avait pas vu son frère depuis trop longtemps et ils devaient parler de plusieurs choses, la présence de leur cousin bien que peu souhaitée, passerait outre. Collins recherchait apparemment une épouse, tant qu'il se tenait à l'écart de sa fille, le Comte s'en moquait, après si il osait approcher Pénélope, le problème serait différent, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Non seulement Pénélope était capable de se défendre, ce n'était peut être pas bien vu par la bonne société, mais il avait tenu à ce que ce soit quand même le cas, les endroits où ils avaient habité n'avaient pas toujours été très sûrs, et bien que Pénélope ne sorte jamais sans un valet de pied, il avait voulu donner une dose supplémentaire de sécurité. Mais même en dehors des capacités de défense de Pénélope, elle n'était presque jamais seule, les enfants étaient souvent avec elle, mais dans tout les cas Burton la protégerait.

Burton était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, il avait servi dans les forces de la Navy sous les ordres de l'Amiral devenu Comte, jusqu'au jour où une blessure au bras gauche l'empêcha de continuer, il aurait du retourner en Angleterre, l'Amiral aurait pu l'abandonner, mais il n'en fit rien. Burton était un homme loyal, ça il le savait, et ils s'étaient sauvés la vie mutuellement plusieurs fois, l'Amiral Bennet pris donc une décision, Burton ne pouvait pas continuer dans la Navy, mais il était droitier et pouvait toujours se battre. Il lui demanda donc de veiller sur sa famille, ce que Burton accepta avec joie. Il protégeait Lady Pénélope et les enfants avec vigueur, et s'était battu plusieurs fois pour ce fait, il en avait fait de même du temps où la femme de l'Amiral Bennet était vivante, à savoir durant un an, vu qu'il s'était blessé il y avait dix ans de cela.

Le Comte espérait que Collins ne s'attarderait pas trop quand même, en effet son projet allait attirer suffisamment de vautour sans que leur cousin ne s'ajoute à la ligne. Patrick Bennet n'avait pas aimé la femme de son petit frère quand il l'avait rencontré, mais Paul l'aimait et voulait l'épouser, pour Patrick ça suffisait pour faire d'elle un membre de la famille et donc un membre sous sa protection. Il n'avait pas été d'accord sur la position de leur père qui avait déshérité Paul après lui avoir donné une maison qu'il ne pouvait garder que si il avait un fils. Cependant il n'avait rien pu faire, peu présent premièrement, mais surtout leur père avait été un homme têtu pour qui il était difficile de le faire changer d'avis. Patrick avait essayé néanmoins, sans le support de Perceval qui avait été du même avis que leur père. Au fil des années, Patrick avait voulu donner de l'argent à Paul, mais ce dernier ne voulant pas de la charité avait refusé. En tant que Comte, riche Comte en plus, il pouvait finalement agir. Il ne ferait rien sans l'accord de Paul, mais il était presque sûr que son frère se rangerait à son idée.

C'était assez simple en fin de compte, l'argent que leur père avait mis de côté pour son benjamin serait placé dans les dots des cinq filles, leur assurant ainsi plus de possibilités pour se choisir un mari, ainsi que moins d'inquiétude pour le futur. Et comme il doutait un peu les possibilités de rencontre en Hertfordshire et du coup avait pensé les recevoir à Londres pendant la _Saison_ , il en avait parlé à Pénélope vu que ce serait surtout elle qui s'occuperait d'une telle chose, il n'avait ni le temps ni l'intérêt pour ce genre de chose, et sa fille avait accepté mais elle voulait avant les revoir pour se faire une idée de leurs caractères et savoir si c'était bel et bien ce qu'elle voulait. Après tout les cousines ne se parlaient que rarement par lettre et il était difficile de juger pleinement quelqu'un juste par son courrier.

Elle avait par contre dit très clairement que si Madame Bennet souhaitait venir à Londres, elle n'avait qu'à aller chez les Gardiner parce qu'elle refusait de la recevoir sans raison importante. Pénélope aimait bien les Gardiner, ils s'étaient vus à quelques reprises au fil des années, et plus particulièrement au cours des deux semaines passées, elle avait beaucoup de respect pour eux, mais elle ne voulait pas de sa tante Bennet chez elle. Elle la trouvait un peu trop bruyante à son goût, grossière également, mais c'était comme ça. Etant donné que le Comte n'aimait pas énormément sa belle-soeur, ce n'était pas un soucis pour lui d'accéder à la demande de sa fille.

Perseus avait un peu protesté à l'idée d'une maison remplie d'autant de femmes, mais ça avait été plus pour taquiner sa sœur qu'autre chose. Il serait heureux de retrouver ses cousines avec qui il s'était bien entendu lors de leur visite. Passer le début du mois de décembre avec la famille de Longbourn sera agréable, il était en revanche heureux de savoir que les fêtes de Noel se feraient en privé, à leur maison de Londres.

Pénélope pensait à ses cousines, Jane douce et belle, Elizabeth taquine et jolie, Mary qui adorait la musique, Catherine qui était une très bonne dessinatrice, elle n'avait pas eu trop de correspondance avec Lydia, du coup elle la connaissait moins, la plus jeune n'aimait apparemment pas beaucoup écrire. Elles avaient du changer depuis la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, elle était impatiente de les revoir et avec plus de régularité.

Les choses allaient définitivement changer à présent, pour toute leur famille, elle espérait que ce serait surtout du positif.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul Bennet était un homme qui aimait rire, malheureusement son humour s'était assombri au fil des années, au point où à présent une de ses plus grandes sources d'amusement était les nerfs de sa femme, le comportement de ses trois plus jeunes filles était aussi une chose qui le faisait rire. Alors qu'avant il aimait rire oui, mais avec les gens plutôt que d'eux, enfin à part quand ils étaient trop ridicules, lui et ses frères s'étaient moqués discrètement de certains comportement dans la bonne société. Mais tout ça c'était loin, il avait perdu Perceval avec son mariage avec Fanny Bennet né Gardiner, et même si il avait vu Patrick un peu au fil des années, ses obligations dans la Royale Navy avait rendu les visites espacées. La mort de Perceval plus de trois ans auparavant n'avait pas arrangé son caractère, le fait que son frère aîné, le même qui lui avait appris à monter à cheval et à grimper aux arbres soit mort et qu'ils ne se soient pas parlé depuis plus de quinze ans, avait été un coup dur pour lui. Même si il n'en avait rien montré, à qui aurait il pu ? Sa femme ? Ils n'étaient plus proches depuis quelques années après la naissance de Lydia. Ses amis ? Il n'en avait pas, pas d'assez proche en tout cas pour leur dire une telle chose. Non, il aurait peut être pu en parler avec Elizabeth, sa seconde fille était intelligente et fine, elle lui faisait tellement penser à sa propre mère, la Comtesse Jane, il avait nommé son aînée en son honneur, sa mère était morte deux ans avant son mariage, mais c'était Elizabeth qui était plus comme elle. Bien que la Comtesse ait été consciente des règles de la société, qu'elle ait été une véritable Lady, elle avait aussi un côté espiègle et rieur qui ne ressortait que quand elle était en privé, avec sa famille et ses proches. Non il n'aurait pas pu en parler avec sa fille chérie, elle était trop jeune, et puis c'était sa fille.

Enfin bon, ce n'était plus important à présent, Patrick revenait en Angleterre et il allait le retrouver avec joie. Même si il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de taquiner sa femme en lui disant d'attendre de la compagnie le 28 Novembre et de préparer des menus pour deux semaines en prenant compte la compagnie en question. Il avait refusé de lui dire qui venait, personne ne le savait, il avait juste demandé à ce que les chambres soient bien préparées. Il n'avait pas eu envie d'avoir à supporter les effusions de sa femme à l'annonce qu'un Comte allait venir chez eux.

Il y avait un avantage à leur visite qu'il n'avait pas envisagé auparavant, leur présence distrairait probablement un peu Madame Bennet de sa colère envers Elizabeth qui avait refusé Collins. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment sa femme avait pu penser une seule seconde que Elizabeth accepterait une proposition d'un homme pareil. Mary lui aurait mieux convenu au pire des cas, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel Madame Bennet avait penser bien sûr.

"Nous recevrons du monde pour le thé, ils resteront quelques temps." il annonça lors du dîner, il était 15 heure et son frère ne tarderait plus trop selon la lettre qu'il avait reçu la veille. Le trajet entre Londres et Longbourn ne prenait que trois heures si tout allait bien et Patrick avait dit qu'il avait des choses à régler le matin.

"Quels invités cousin ?" Collins demanda en fronçant les sourcils et la bouche pleine de nourriture, MrBennet dut retenir une grimace de dégoût devant l'absence de bonnes manières

"Mon frère et sa famille vont passer deux semaines avec nous avant de partir pour passer Noel à Londres." il répondit néanmoins "Je lui ai proposé de rester avec nous, mais il m'a fait remarqué qu'avec les Gardiner ici, il y aurait trop de monde, en plus il a à faire en ville et la famille de sa femme veut passer du temps avec eux aussi." il expliqua plus avant en voyant le regard intéressé de ses filles

"Penny va venir ?" Kitty demanda avec un sourire

"Oui, leur famille sera là dans quelques heures." il confirma, surpris par son avant dernière

"Pour combien de temps seront ils en Angleterre cette fois ?" Jane demanda doucement

"Il a quitté la Navy et son fils a fait de même. Ils vont rester en Angleterre définitivement au dernières nouvelles." il répondit calmement

"Votre frère cousin ? Je ne savais pas que vous en aviez." Collins remarqua en fronçant les sourcils

"J'en avais deux, votre père les a rencontré il y a longtemps. Mon frère aîné est mort il a trois ans, mon autre grand frère était un Amiral de la Royal Navy mais il s'est retiré à présent et il est maintenant le Comte de Hampshire." il répondit à son cousin froidement, l'homme avait été amusant dans son attitude au début, quoique rapidement lassant, mais son attitude présentement par rapport à sa seconde fille particulièrement était plus que désagréable.

Il était assez curieux de voir comment son frère allait réagir avec le jeune Collins, il avait rencontré le père une fois, des années auparavant après leurs mariages en revanche. Paul Bennet n'avait pas demandé la raison de leur rencontre quoiqu'il avait cru comprendre que c'était Collins père qui avait tenu à voir l'Amiral et le Comte, c'était avant la mort de Lady Hélène, les deux aînés de l'Amiral l'avaient rencontré également et ils n'avaient pas été ravi, loin de là.

Après la visite de Charlotte Lucas, Paul Bennet ne pouvait s'empêcher de se reprocher d'avoir annoncé la venue d'un Comte chez eux, parce qu'il était persuadé que si Collins ne l'avait pas su il aurait accepté avec joie la proposition de la jeune femme de venir loger à Lucas Lodge, il avait cependant refusé et bien que le chef de la maison de Longbourn ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi, il était sûr que c'était avec l'intention de flatter au possible le Comte de Hampshire.

Il n'était donc pas particulièrement surpris que quand Mme Bennet, qui avait guetté à la fenêtre l'arrivée du Comte, annonça l'arrivée de plusieurs berlines, Collins fut le premier à être dehors, plus que prêt à accueillir le Comte, le reste de la famille était du même avis quoique pas vraiment pour les mêmes raisons. Si les visites de leur Oncle et de leurs cousins, cousines, étaient malheureusement rares, la correspondance était aussi régulière que possible avec autant de distance, et mis à part Lydia qui n'aimait pas particulièrement écrire et qui en général se contentait d'un rapide message, les quatre autres filles Bennet aimaient beaucoup écrire à leur cousine Pénélope.

Il y avait deux berlines ainsi qu'un cavalier, le cavalier ne tarda pas à descendre de cheval, il salua brièvement son oncle, parce que c'était en effet le Vicomte, avant d'ouvrir la berline dans laquelle était sa famille pour permettre à son père de sortir, le Comte aurait bien suivi l'exemple de son fils, mais une blessure à la hanche ne lui permettait pas de faire beaucoup d'équitation, pas rapidement en tout cas, et pour un voyage ce n'était pas idéal. Il était donc resté avec le reste de ses enfants, non que ce soit désagréable, bien au contraire, mais parfois le bruit que ses trois derniers causaient était un peu trop.

Après le Comte, Perseus fit descendre avec grand amusement sa plus jeune sœur, Ariane qui voulait être traitée comme une grande dame, son frère aîné était amusé et acceptait volontiers de se prêter au jeu. Une fois qu'elle fut descendue, elle ne perdit pas de temps à rejoindre leur père qui était en train de saluer son frère, Nestor et Ménélas ne tardèrent pas à suivre son exemple d'ailleurs, pendant ce temps Perseus aidait Pénélope à descendre à son tour de la voiture. Du coin de l'œil il vit que les domestiques qui voyageaient avec eux étaient aidés par Burton qui gardait en même temps un œil sur les environs et sur leur famille.

Savoir que l'ancien marine était avec eux, était toujours un réconfort pour Perseus, le Comte et Pénélope, il était vraiment leur protecteur et ils savaient très bien que l'homme était toujours conscient de son environnement, toujours à l'affût du moindre danger. Perseus ne s'inquiéta donc pas plus avant de leur environnement et guida à la place sa sœur vers le reste de leur famille. Notant avec amusement que leur père était en train de regarder avec mépris celui qu'il devinait était le fils Collins, il ressemblait beaucoup à son père physiquement en tout cas, Perseus ne l'avait rencontré qu'une fois mais il ne l'avait pas oublié, loin de là. L'homme avait été absolument horrible envers leur famille, une fois que leur père et feu leur oncle avaient refusé de l'aider. Perseus avait eu 14 ans à l'époque, sa sœur en avait eu 11, mais leur père leur avait appris à toujours mémoriser le visage des gens qu'ils rencontraient, ceux qui les observaient ou qui les méprisaient en particulier, c'était une leçon qu'il avait mise en pratique et qui lui avait été très utile au fil des années.

"Penny." leur tante ne pouvait visiblement plus attendre pour les saluer vu qu'elle serra Pénélope contre elle avec enthousiasme "Tu es une vraie beauté, pas aussi belle que ma Jane et ma Lydia, mais tu es très jolie. Je suis heureuse que tu sois là mon enfant, tu as sans aucun doute besoin d'une figure maternelle dans ta vie. Surtout après toutes ses années à l'étranger. Oh mais voici mon neveu. Vicomte je n'en reviens pas, tu es marié ?"

Perseus eu soudain l'impression d'être dans une embuscade, il était clair ce que sa tante voulait, qu'il épouse une de ses filles probablement, heureusement pour lui, Pénélope intervint en appelant les trois plus jeunes à leur tante, ils ne l'avaient pas souvent vu et c'était réciproque. Rapidement Mme Bennet était occupée avec Ariane, Nestor et Ménélas, laissant à Pénélope et Perseus la chance de saluer leurs cousines et leur oncle, ainsi que Collins mais il n'était pas important.

"Jane tu es sublime, une véritable beauté." Pénélope dit avec chaleur, c'était vrai Jane avait une beauté classique qui attirait l'attention de la plupart des hommes avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus elle pouvait passer pour un ange. Son caractère était d'ailleurs très doux et gentil, elle avait beaucoup de mal à accepter que tout le monde n'était pas bon. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à retourner le compliment à sa cousine.

"Lizzy, j'espère que je serais la bienvenue sur ces chemins dont tu m'as tant parlé." Pénélope demanda ensuite à sa seconde cousine, Elizabeth et elle étaient assez proches, ayant toutes les deux un côté espiègle, elles s'entendaient très bien, surtout quand elles faisaient des blagues à Perseus quand elles étaient plus jeunes.

"Bien sûr, j'espère juste que tu pourras tenir le rythme, parce que je ne compte pas ralentir pour toi." Elizabeth rétorqua en plaisantant avant de saluer Perseus

"Mary, j'ai quelques pièces de musique du Continent qui je pense te plairont, on pourrait peut être jouer ensemble quelques duos si tu veux." elle se tourna ensuite vers sa troisième cousine, notant le côté sévère de sa tenue et de sa coiffure, elle dut retenir un froncement de sourcils, Mary était moins jolie que Jane peut être, mais elle ne manquait pas de charme, elle ne savait juste pas se mettre en valeur. Les lettres que lui écrivait Mary était pleine d'informations à chaque fois sur ses lectures, mais Pénélope avait aussi remarqué les commentaires sur le traitement que la jeune fille subissait aux mains de sa famille. Elle était la fille du milieu et la seule sans confidente dans la maisonnée visiblement. Il était vrai que durant ses visites à Longbourn, Pénélope avait été plus proche de Jane et d'Elizabeth, mais ça avait surtout été une question d'âge, vu qu'elle avait le même âge que Jane et qu'Elizabeth était toujours avec sa sœur aînée, ça avait été naturel. Cependant n'ayant pas beaucoup d'occasion d'avoir des amies dans les différents ports où elle avait résidé, elle en avait quelques uns bien sûr, mais rien d'extraordinaire. N'ayant donc pas l'occasion d'avoir beaucoup d'amies, Pénélope en avait chéri d'autant plus sa correspondance avec ses cousines, et bien qu'elle ne doutait pas de l'affection qui existait entre elle, Elizabeth et Jane, c'était surtout avec Mary et Kitty qu'elle avait le plus échangé. D'autant plus, ses deux plus vieilles cousines, avaient bien moins besoin de son aide que les deux du milieu, en voyant Mary à présent, la jeune femme en était que plus déterminée à l'aider autant que possible. La priorité était donc de la faire gagner confiance en elle et pour faire cela elle allait l'aider, entres autres choses, à se mettre mieux en valeur, sans être vulgaire bien sûr, mais avec gout. "En plus j'ai quelques livres de philosophie qui pourraient t'intéresser, ce n'est certes pas les serments de Fordyce mais je pense que ça pourrait t'intéresser."

Mary était un peu vaniteuse et ne savait pas comment se servir de ce qu'elle lisait, mais ça se travaillait, et Pénélope était certaine que si elle s'était autant cultivée c'était dans un effort de se faire remarquer par son père vu que sa mère ne semblait pas penser qu'elle était jolie.

Mary fut d'ailleurs visiblement touchée par l'intérêt que lui portait sa cousine, et même si elle ne semblait pas comment réagir à l'idée de lire de la philosophie, elle était heureuse à l'idée que quelqu'un joue de la musique avec elle.

"Catherine, tu as vraiment changé. J'espère que tu me montreras tes dessins, les croquis que tu m'envoies sont sublimes, je dois reconnaître que je n'ai pas ton talent, tu pourras peut être donner des conseils à Ariane, elle a commencé le dessin il y a peu et je ne peux pas vraiment l'aider à progresser." Pénélope dit en se tournant vers sa quatrième cousine, elle avait vraiment changé en trois ans, c'était normal en même temps, mais elle était à présent une jeune fille et c'était visible. Ce qu'elle avait dit à propos de ses talents en dessin était vrai, elle avait pris des cours avec un maître bien sûr, mais sans grand succès, elle était capable de dessiner un paysage, mais c'était rien d'extraordinaire, et ça n'avait été qu'après de nombreuses heures de dessin. Non Pénélope préférait la broderie et la musique au dessin et de loin. A la plus grande consternation de sa petite sœur, qui elle était douée et qui avait été très choqué d'apprendre que son aînée n'était pas douée en tout.

La rencontre avec Lydia fut un peu plus gênante, n'ayant pas beaucoup de contact avec sa plus jeune cousine, il était difficile de lui parler d'un intérêt particulier, cependant la plus jeune Bennet ne perdit pas de temps à parler des officiers de la milice qui étaient installés à Meryton. Elle était visiblement enchantée avec l'idée de devenir la femme d'un milicien et ne se rendait absolument pas compte que ce serait un mariage inférieur à son rang et que les soldats de la milice ne gagnait pas énormément d'argent.

Perseus et Pénélope saluèrent ensuite leur oncle avec chaleur, et Mr Collins avec une certaine distance, le fait que le révérend commence de suite à les flatter sur leur comportement tout en les comparant avec Catherine de Bourg, sa patronnesse ne l'éleva pas du tout dans les yeux de la famille du Comte.

Le Comte suivit son frère dans son bureau à la première occasion, ils avaient à parler et il ne souhaitait pas reporter cette discussion, le fait qu'il en avait marre de Collins était aussi un bon point, son fils avait visiblement envie de les suivre, mais c'était sûr que si jamais il le faisait alors Collins viendrait aussi, dans cette conversation entre hommes, et du coup ils ne pourraient pas parler. Ou il resterait avec les femmes, et Burton risquerait de le couper en petits morceaux si il continuait à lorgner Pénélope. Il valait mieux dans tous les cas que le Vicomte reste en arrière.

Après quelques platitudes habituelles, et avec un verre de brandy dans la main des deux frères, Patrick commença à parler.

"Je me doute que tu as conscience que je ne suis pas venu ici simplement pour vous voir." le Comte remarqua donc

"Oui je m'en doutais, mais je ne sais pas plus. Tu as été très mystérieux dans notre correspondance, que se passe t'il ? Tu as des ennuis ?" Paul demanda en retour

"Non, loin de là même. C'est par rapport à nos familles, plus particulièrement nos filles." le Comte dit avant de commencer à expliquer un peu plus "A la base j'avais prévu d'avoir cette conversation l'an prochain, laisser ma fille faire sa première saison seule et te parler ensuite, mais Perseus m'a fait remarquer que mon plan serait assez difficile à réaliser si elle trouvait un mari cette année. Du coup il faut agir cette année."

"Je ne comprends absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler." Bennet remarqua en fronçant les sourcils

"Désolé, j'ai trop l'habitude que mes hommes soient déjà conscients de la situation un peu. Je pense que tu as conscience qu'il y a peu de choix pour un mari pour chacune de tes filles ici. Il faudrait qu'elles aillent à Londres afin de rencontrer plus de monde, je sais que tu as horreur de la ville, et je te comprends. Crois moi je te comprends très bien même, mais moi je vais devoir y être pour la saison, ma sœur insiste que c'est absolument nécessaire et je veux le mieux pour mes enfants, apparemment pour le moment c'est Londres, du coup je vais y rester. J'en ai parlé à Pénélope et elle accepte de guider tes filles dans la bonne société, elle n'est pas une spécialiste loin de là, mais elle connait un peu Londres et sa tante compte bien être là pour elle." le Comte expliqua brièvement

"Mes cinq filles ?" Bennet demanda surpris

"Je ne sais pas si elle voudra prendre les cinq avec elle, je lui laisse le choix que ce soit clair. Si elle ne veut pas prendre une de tes filles je respecterai sa décision, parce qu'au final c'est elle qui s'en chargera. Elle a proposé de mettre à leur disposition des maîtres afin de les perfectionner dans leurs _accomplishment_ , ou d'en avoir des nouveaux selon les cas. La _Saison_ commence un peu après Noel, mais on est pas obligé de commencer de suite, Pénélope sera présentée à la Reine fin janvier, après ça elle devra apparaître dans des bals et tout le tralala, mais avant elle pourra être excusé. Normalement la _Saison_ se termine mi juin, je ne sais pas si on restera aussi longtemps, je dois aller m'occuper des différentes propriétés premièrement, mais aussi je ne pense pas que nous puissions supporter Londres aussi longtemps.

Si tes filles sont amenés à Londres par les Gardiner quand ils reviennent de leur séjour chez vous, ça donnera quelques semaines à Pénélope pour les préparer au mieux, et aussi pour qu'elles aillent faire faire des robes.

Avec leur dots aux quelles on ajoute l'argent que père avait mis de côté pour toi et que Perceval n'a jamais touché, elles représenteront des partis intéressants. Pas forcément pour un Comte ou un Duc bien sûr, quoiqu'on sait jamais, mais pour des gentlemans en tout cas, elles auront chacune 9 000 livres de dot et ça les rendra plus intéressantes. Je ferai bien sûr attention à ce qu'elles ne soient pas approchées par des gens uniquement attirés par leur dot, ce n'est pas énorme comparé à d'autre, mais c'est quand même une somme." le Comte expliqua un peu plus avant

Paul Bennet, ne refusa pas l'ajout aux dots, c'était un sujet qui était déjà venu dans leur correspondance, et bien que Paul n'aimait pas ça, il reconnaissait que c'était pour le mieux pour ses enfants, et il connaissait suffisamment son frère pour savoir qu'il trouverait un moyen pour le faire dans tous les cas.

"Mme Bennet voudra les accompagner pour s'assurer qu'elles attirent bien un mari." il se contenta donc de dire

"Non, Pénélope refuse de la recevoir, et puis elle fait plus fuir les prétendants qu'autre chose. Ce sera peut être la chance pour vous de vous retrouver, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé entre vous deux, tu ne me l'as jamais dit et c'est votre mariage. Mais Paul, tu as épousé ta femme contre l'avis de toute notre famille, tu nous as dit que tu l'aimais et je sais que c'est vrai. Retrouve là parce qu'un jour tu vas la perdre et tu vas le regretter si tu ne fais rien." le Comte dit sérieusement

"Tu parles par rapport à ta femme ?" Bennet demanda ne voulant pas parler de son propre mariage

"Non, j'ai mes défauts et même si j'aurai voulu avoir plus de temps avec ma femme, je ne regrette rien de mon mariage. On a eu nos disputes bien sûr, elle n'était pas du genre à accepter que je sois un Amiral à la maison, mais je l'aimais et je la respectais. Sa perte a crée un vide dans ma vie, je le reconnais, mais c'est de Perceval à qui je pense. Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu plus de temps avec lui, qu'on ait pas plus parlé, de ne pas avoir essayé d'avoir une meilleure relation. Perdre Perceval a été un coup dur, très dur même. Tu as aimé Fanny, je sais que tu l'aimes encore, bats toi pour ton mariage, parce que tu le regretteras crois moi." Patrick dit en regardant son frère dans les yeux, le Comte ne plaisantait pas, et Bennet le savait, mais il ne savait pas si il y avait quelque chose encore à sauver dans son couple.

Pouvait il vraiment retrouver la Fanny qu'il avait tant aimé ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou, voici le nouveau chapitre, désolée pour l'attente. Je repose ma question : Jane et Bingley oui ou non ? Pour le moment je n'ai qu'une réponse et c'est contre. Bisous**

 **Pixiel : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que mon idée plaise. Oui j'avais remarqué, on rajoute rarement de la famille à Mr Bennet, c'est un peu cette idée qui a crée ça en fait, plus le fait que j'aimais bien l'idée que les filles Bennet aient des liens dans la belle société anglaise, et ça ne venait pas du tout du côté de leur mère. Donc ...**

 **Ensuite par rapport au registre, je vais essayer de le faire plus d'époque, mais je ne promets rien parce que j'ai l'habitude de lire en anglais ou c'est 'you' et j'estime que c'est quand même de la triche. En plus ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me vient naturellement, je l'admets, après si tu as des conseils n'hésite pas ça fait toujours plaisir. Et je suis touchée que même si je ne change pas mon registre tu continueras à suivre, merci beaucoup.**

 **Je le dit rapidement dans ce chapitre, c'est le caractère de Patrick de dire les choses comme il les pense quand il est en 'confiance' dirons nous, oui il y a une certaine distance mais comme son benjamin a quitté, plus ou moins, la famille pour épouser Fanny il ne peut pas ne rien dire, dans son esprit en tout cas.**

 **Tu vas devoir attendre plusieurs chapitres avant l'arrivée de Darcy, pour Bingley c'est toujours en suspens, et il va s'en prendre plein la tête au début et pas que de la part d'Elizabeth. Il va devoir prendre conscience de son arrogance et tout le blabla, comme pour la proposition de Hunsford. Tandis que pour Elizabeth ça va arriver un peu plus tôt mais il faudra quand même du temps pour que le couple se rapproche. Parce que ouais Darcy a quand même pas mal de torts dans l'histoire.**

 **Bisous.**

Vivre à Longbourn était vraiment une épreuve, cela ne faisait que quelques jours et Pénélope attendait avec impatience le jour du départ, elle aimait la campagne et ses cousines pouvaient être de bonne compagnie, à part Lydia qui était insupportable, les pires étaient Collins et sa tante, tante Bennet refusait de comprendre que Pénélope n'était plus la petite fille d'avant et qu'elle était capable de s'occuper d'elle même et des enfants. Si elle essayait une fois de plus de lui dire comment s'occuper d'Ariane, Nestor et Ménélas, Pénélope n'était pas sure de se retenir de lui dire à la place de s'occuper de ses filles et surtout de Lydia. Ce serait cependant très grossier de sa part de dire une telle chose à son hôtesse et tante, du coup elle faisait de son mieux, mais étant donné que elle élevait ses deux frères depuis qu'elle avait quatorze ans, avec l'aide de Madame Nicchols mais quand même, les commentaires étaient très mal venus.

Son père et son frère aîné n'aidaient pas non plus, ils fuyaient Madame Bennet avec l'aide du mari de cette dernière, si ce n'était pas tellement ennuyant pour elle, elle les aurait sans aucun doute félicité de leur adresse, cependant elle était plus ennuyait qu'autre chose du coup. Heureusement qu'elle avait ses cousines, et plus particulièrement Mary et Catherine, vu que Jane et Elizabeth passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Encore une fois compréhensible vu le comportement de Mme Bennet, elle passait son temps, quand elle ne harcelait pas Pénélope, à se plaindre d'Elizabeth qui avait eu le bon sens de refuser Mr Collins ou alors elle pleurait sur le départ de Mr Bingley et le cœur brisé de Jane.

Pénélope n'aimait pas vraiment le gratin de la société britannique, dont elle faisait malheureusement partie, mais après quatre jours avec sa tante, Londres lui apparaissait presque comme un paradis. Et c'était ça après des semaines en mer avec des enfants qu'elle devait distraire pour qu'ils ne dérangent pas les hommes d'équipage. Non Longbourn était loin d'être un refuge agréable, quoique le paysage était magnifique et elle avait pu faire des ballades agréables avec Elizabeth tôt le matin, mais aussi avec ses jeunes frères et sa petite sœur accompagnés de Mary et de Catherine. C'était Perseus qui avait commencé à appeler Kitty par son véritable prénom, expliquant que en tant que jeune adulte, il était normal de la traiter comme tel. Pénélope avait suivi de bon cœur, de même que Mary qui avait été heureuse de pouvoir se rapprocher un peu plus de sa petite sœur qui auparavant avait surtout été avec Lydia et avec qui elle n'avait pas vraiment réussi à s'entendre, l'Amiral, vu qu'il n'aimait pas le titre de Comte, avait aussi suivi le mouvement et son frère avait fait pareil, Mr Bennet passait un peu plus de temps avec sa famille qu'auparavant, la présence de son aîné l'y forçait un peu mais surtout les paroles qu'il avait prononcé le soir de son arrivée. Elle sortit de ses pensées et décida d'aller passer un moment avec les enfants dehors, Burton était avec eux bien sûr, mais rien en l'empêchait de les rejoindre, surtout que Catherine était avec eux, passer du temps avec ses frères, sa sœur et sa cousine, ça devrait être agréable.

De la fenêtre de son bureau Mr Bennet observait les plus jeunes courir dehors, sa jeune Kitty marchant avec Pénélope tranquillement mais ce dont elles discutaient était visiblement un sujet important pour sa fille vu les mouvements animés de ses bras. Elle avait souvent agi ainsi quand elle était enfant, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu faire, ou plutôt cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureuse et passionnée. Elle l'était depuis l'arrivée de ses cousins et cousines et plus particulièrement depuis que Pénélope avait fait attention à elle, la même chose pouvait d'ailleurs être dite au sujet de Mary d'ailleurs, que Pénélope avait réussi à convaincre de poser les Sermonts de Fordyce pour les pièces de Shakespeare. Il avait d'ailleurs été surpris lorsqu'il avait abordé le sujet de Hamlet d'entendre Mary faire un commentaire à propos et pas un sermon. Certes le ton avait été plutôt strict de même que l'opinion mais elle avait fait un commentaire intéressant sur la pièce. Ça avait définitivement été une surprise, normalement seule Elizabeth commentait sur une telle discussion, parfois Jane mais rarement. Avait il tellement échoué envers ses filles et sa femme ?

Paul avait été surpris par son aîné, pas tellement par son attitude franche, c'était son caractère, Patrick n'avait jamais aimé attendre avant de donner son opinion quand il la pensait justifier, Hélène sa défunte épouse avait réussi à calmer un peu le caractère de son mari, à l'adoucir, mais Patrick restait néanmoins fidèle à lui même. Paul esquissa un sourire en pensant à son frère aîné, le seul qui lui restait même si il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de contacts avec Perceval après son mariage avec Fanny la mort de ce dernier avait quand même été dure. Son mariage... il se leva et se servit un verre de bourbon, il avait été amoureux fou de Fanny et n'avait écouté personne, il avait été sûr qu'elle serait celle qui le rendrait heureux, et elle l'avait fait, mais avec le temps le manque d'héritier mâle l'avait changé, Fanny n'avait plus été la femme qu'il avait épousé et il n'avait pas su comment réagir. Alors il avait choisi de s'enfermer dans son bureau avec ses précieux livres, il s'occupait du domaine mais pas avec autant d'attention qu'il le devrait, surtout étant donné la situation de ses filles.

Il avait vraiment échoué, il souffla en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil, il espérait que ça n'était pas encore trop tard pour ses enfants, particulièrement pour Lydia, elle ressemblait tellement à Fanny, c'était difficile de la punir ou de la gronder, sans compter qu'elle était exécrable dans ce genre de cas. Il ne pouvait honnêtement pas en vouloir à Pénélope de ne pas vouloir garder Lydia en plus des autres filles, même chose pour Fanny. Il avait observé sa nièce et il avait parfois pu voir une pointe d'agacement envers Fanny et Lydia, elle s'était reprise et contrôlée bien sûr, mais il pouvait comprendre son point de vue. Elle avait le droit d'être en paix chez elle. N'était ce pas après tout pour cette raison qu'il allait s'enfermer dans son bureau ?

Pénélope rencontra le Lieutenant Wickham dont elle avait tant entendu parler, par Lydia majoritairement mais Elizabeth avait aussi parlé de lui lors de leurs marches matinales où elles étaient bien sûrs accompagnées par Burton, au début Elizabeth avait protesté l'idée, après tout elle avait l'habitude de marcher seule. Cependant elle avait changé d'avis après que Perseus ait commencé à lui parler de tout ce qui pouvait arriver à une femme seule qui marchait, le tout devant leur tante qui avait eu aussitôt une crise de nerf et avait ordonné à Elizabeth de toujours prendre quelqu'un de confiance avec elle.

Elizabeth avait bien sûr était vexé par son cousin et les conséquences de ses actions, cependant Pénélope qui était plutôt informé des dangers du monde était plus soulagée, le risque était minime c'était vrai, mais il était là néanmoins et parfois un risque minime était suffisant. Elle avait en revanche essayé de convaincre Burton de ne pas venir avec elles, elles pouvaient prendre quelqu'un d'autre que l'homme qui avait déjà tant à faire au cours de la journée, mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre. _"La protection de Madame est ma responsabilité et je compte bien m'en assurer."_ avait répondu l'ancien marine et elle avait fini par se résigner. L'homme pouvait être plus têtu qu'une douzaine de mule.

Pénélope avait été plutôt méfiante de ce Lieutenant Wickham aux si bonnes manières et une histoire triste à son actif avant de le rencontrer, la lueur qu'il avait eu après avoir appris qu'Elizabeth était la cousine de la fille d'un Comte avait conclu l'affaire pour elle. Déjà elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de respect pour un homme qui parlait en mal d'un homme incapable de se défendre au vu de son absence, encore plus quand l'homme en question avait été un ami d'enfance et qu'il ne souhaitait pas parler de lui ainsi en vue du respect qu'il avait eu pour feu Mr Darcy. Elle n'avait rarement entendu un tel ramassis de sornettes, le fait qu'il n'était pas allé au bal donné par Mr Bingley, et elle n'était pas non plus impressionnée par le gentleman qui brillait par son absence, après avoir dit qu'il ne fuirait pas une confrontation... Non elle n'avait pas confiance en Mr Wickham. Surtout que son histoire concernant le testament n'était pas très claire, elle avait déjà entendu parler de ce genre de chose, pas vraiment commun chez une jeune femme non mariée de la haute société peut être, mais son père ne s'en était pas soucié, elle savait donc que si quelqu'un était scrupuleux en faisant son testament, ainsi que prudent, alors toutes les clauses devaient être exécutées.

Elle avait d'ailleurs rarement été aussi heureuse d'avoir des petits frères gourmands vu qu'ils désiraient aller acheter quelques friandises et elle était plus qu'heureuse de les obliger, le fait qu'elle ne serait plus en compagnie de ce lieutenant Wickham était aussi un bonus. Elle n'avait rien contre le lieutenant Dennis, qui avait l'air gentil si un peu trop intéressé en ses jeunes cousines, néanmoins elle avait pris congé rapidement, cela étant dit elle avait remarqué que Catherine avait fait un effort pour être plus distinguée, copiant un peu ses aînées plutôt que sa cadette, définitivement une bonne chose. Il allait falloir aborder le cas de Lydia très vite, de préférence avant un scandale, elle allait devoir en parler à tante Leda. Après tout son père était très doué pour gérer des hommes au combat et autre, mais réussir à gérer et à apprendre les bonnes manières à une jeune fille qui n'avait jamais trop eu de limites... oui c'était très différent. En plus Pénélope doutait que son oncle et sa tante apprécieraient les méthodes usées, pas plus qu'elle même si elle devait être honnête. Néanmoins avant de se concentrer sur une possibilité de scandale, elle devait prendre des arrangements pour le problème actuel.

"Burton." appela Pénélope sur le chemin du retour, elle s'était laissé précéder par sa famille pour parler un peu avec un des hommes en qui elle avait entièrement confiance et qui pourrait lui indiquer rapidement si sa méfiance était ou non justifiée, en effet l'homme avait des contacts dans la plupart des milieux, des contacts utiles qui seraient encore plus ravis d'aider lorsqu'ils apprendraient que c'était pour rendre service à la famille de l'Amiral. Il était quelqu'un de respecté par ses hommes après tout, Perseus et Pénélope aussi, elle avait à plusieurs reprises nourri les blessés, ou accueilli sans être au courant très longtemps avant plusieurs marins pour le repas. Perseus avait gagné leur respect en montant les échelons à la dure, sans attendre de favoritisme ou quoique ce soit selon le rang de son père.

"Madame ?" demanda Burton de suite, il avait commencé à l'appeler ainsi après la mort de sa mère, vu qu'elle était la femme de la maison, si au début ça avait été douloureux, elle avait aussi reconnu la marque de respect et même si elle ne l'avait pas souvent apprécié, craignant de ne pas être à la hauteur, ça avait été néanmoins été réconfortant de savoir qu'il était là.

"Voyez ce que vous pouvez apprendre sur le Lieutenant Wickham je vous prie." demanda Pénélope

"Il vous a importuné Madame ?" demanda de suite Burton avec une colère distincte dans la voix, si c'était bel et bien le cas l'homme allait souffrir

"Non, il y a pensé, j'en suis presque sûre mais mon attitude lui a fait changé d'avis. Néanmoins je suis inquiète pour Elizabeth, elle le trouve charmant et il est un beau parleur. Je ne crois pas à son histoire et j'aimerai savoir quel genre d'homme il est vraiment, si il est réellement un gentleman ou si c'est juste un mensonge. Après tout si il est allé aux mêmes écoles que Mr Darcy grâce à la faveur de feu Mr Darcy qu'à t'il fait depuis ? Pourquoi rejoindre la milice que maintenant ?" questionna Pénélope

"Je vais me renseigner, vous aurez les informations aussi vite que possible Madame." répondit Burton sincèrement, les Bennet étaient les cousins de la famille de l'Amiral, et du coup ils étaient aussi sous sa protection, le fait que Pénélope comptait en avoir plusieurs à la maison de Londres pendant une longue période ne faisait que renforcer cela.

"Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, vous avez toujours été extrêmement prompt pour nous donner les informations demandées, apparemment il viendrait du Derbyshire, je suppose que ça vous aidera." ajouta Pénélope

"Bien sûr, rapidement nous saurons exactement quel genre d'homme est ce Wickham, vous pouvez vous en assurez Madame." confirma Burton, qui réfléchissait déjà à qui contacter pour l'aider dans ses recherches, outre les serviteurs locaux bien évidemment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, cela fait un moment n'est ce pas, un très long moment même... Je suis désolée mais voici un nouveau chapitre, en espérant que ça aide à me faire pardonner, l'histoire n'est pas abandonnée, je le promets. Merci à ceux qui lisent encore, suivent toujours, mettent encore en favori et surtout merci à vous de commenter. Bonne lecture et encore désolée.**

20 : **Salut, merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire :D. Je retiens ton vote, une petite vengeance de la part de Jane, pas mauvaise idée, je vais y penser. Je ne suis toujours pas décidée sur ce couple, je lis des fics où ils vont très bien ensemble et je me dis pourquoi pas et ensuite j'en lis où elle est heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre... Non je ne sais pas, après ça voudrait dire qu'elle n'aurait pas à supporter les Hurts et surtout Caroline...En espérant que tu lises encore.**

Pixiel : **Hey,** **Pas de soucis, crois moi, j'adore avoir des commentaires, alors c'est normal que je fasse l'effort d'y répondre. Que penses tu du texte dans celui là ? J'ai fait quelques progrès non ? Loin du langage de l'époque, je m'en doute mais j'espère y arriver peu à peu. Pénélope n'est pas une surdouée, avec un super instinct, j'explique un peu pourquoi elle a pu se douter que Wickham n'était pas clair dans ce chapitre. Et puis son père lui as appris quelques trucs, donc ça joue, tout comme le fait qu'elle a vu le monde contrairement à sa cousine. Ainsi que le fait qu'elle arrive au milieu et donc a plus de possibilités pour analyser sans soucis les choses. Après ton opinion ne me dérange pas, ne t'en fais pas. Désolée pour l'attente en tout cas. Et je retiens pour Jane/Bingley ton opinion, merci beaucoup. Bises.**

Cocochoco78 : **Coucou, merci beaucoup je suis heureuse que tu aimes la fic et mon idée, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je te remercie dans ta défense mais ne t'en fais pas, je détaille un peu le pourquoi elle peut le faire. Jane Austen avait le point de vue de son époque et elle ne voulait pas choquer, pas trop en tout cas, donc son livre est écrit dans ce sens. Oui, c'est un peu pour ça que j'ai crée son personnage, je ne voulais pas faire une SI, mais un personnage féminin qui changeait les choses et poussaient les Bennet à réfléchir, je trouvais ça plutôt pas mal comme idée. Merci pour ton vote sur Jane/Bingley, et Darcy va devoir réfléchir à ses actes, le moment choc ne sera pas comme à Rosing, mais il va quand même y en avoir un. Même si il n'est pas jaloux de Perseus, peut être de quelqu'un d'autre en revanche... J'y pense encore :). Bises**

Burton s'était engagé très jeune dans la Royal Navy, venant d'une famille pauvre, il n'avait pas voulu voler ou quoique ce soit du genre, voulant gagner sa vie honnêtement. La Navy lui avait apporté beaucoup, il adorait la vie en mer et le fait qu'il pouvait aider son pays, pendant plus de décennies il avait travaillé dur pour gagner le respect de ses supérieurs et pour devenir un bon marin. Sa blessure au bras lui avait fait très peur, cela voulait dire que sa carrière était finie, c'était toute sa vie la marine, il n'était pas particulièrement riche, pas plus que beau, il n'avait jamais envisagé d'avoir une famille, sa vie c'était la Navy. Il avait pensé mourir en soldat, il n'avait pas imaginé un autre avenir, la proposition de l'Amiral avait été inespérée. Bien sûr il avait travaillé pour lui depuis un moment déjà, et ils s'étaient sauvés la vie quelque fois, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça non plus. La femme de l'Amiral l'avait accueilli les bras ouverts, et après sa mort Lady Pénélope avait fait de même, plus d'ailleurs vu qu'elle le connaissait déjà et qu'elle avait eu confiance en lui. La famille de l'Amiral était devenue la sienne, Lady Pénélope était une amie précieuse, tout comme Perseus, tandis que Ariane, Nestor et Ménélas étaient comme les enfants qu'il n'aura jamais, il était donc très protecteur d'eux, et donc dès qu'il avait appris pour leur voyage à Longbourn, il avait commencé une enquête sur tous les gens qui se trouvaient là ou autour. Lorsque Lady Pénélope lui avait parlé de son inquiétude au sujet du lieutenant Wickham, il s'était simplement concentré sur lui de lui en priorité, il se fiait aux instincts de Lady Pénélope et refusait catégoriquement de mettre ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille en danger parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez prudent. Et il avait eu raison, Wickham était une pourriture de la pire espèce et il regrettait vraiment qu'ils n'étaient pas tout les deux dans la Royal Navy, il lui aurait donné une bonne correction qui lui aurait fait passé toute envie de recommencer un coup pareil, ou incapable de le faire, à cause d'une défiguration ou un truc du genre. Néanmoins les choses n'étaient pas évidentes, mais pas non plus impossibles, il allait faire en sorte que Wickham ne s'en sorte pas comme ça, tout comme l'Amiral et Perseus d'ailleurs, peut être même le frère de l'Amiral aussi, ainsi que le Colonel Foster. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'homme ne s'en sortirait pas aisément et il allait faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas s'en prendre à Lady Pénélope ou à ses cousines.

* * *

"Elizabeth, puis-je me joindre à toi ?" demanda Pénélope, elle s'était levée tôt dû à l'habitude, mais au lieu de rester dans sa chambre à lire ou à écrire comme d'habitude, elle avait décidé d'essayer de parler à sa cousine. Le véritable caractère de Wickham avait été révélé deux jours auparavant lorsque Mr Bennet avait déclaré que les officiers n'étaient plus les bienvenus sous son toit, elle avait cherché à en savoir d'avantage le soir même et son père lui en avait dit un peu plus. Elle avait été distante le lendemain, surtout avec Pénélope qui l'avait laissé faire, hésitante quand à ses rapports avec sa cousine qui du peu qu'elle lui avait dit, avait été froide. Elle espérait arranger les choses, elle n'aimait pas les disputes avec sa famille, enfin si sa tante pouvait l'ignorer elle apprécierait, mais elle ne rêvait pas non plus. Et puis sa tante était plus du genre bavarde, même en colère, que silencieuse, malheureusement d'ailleurs ou elle aurait tenté un truc dès leur arrivée, elle ou son père, ou son frère même.

"Bien sûr Penny." accepta Elizabeth avec un sourire un peu gêné et sans la regarder dans les yeux. "On y va maintenant ?"

"Si vous voulez, je suis prêt." intervint Burton, gagnant un regard surpris de Lady Pénélope, il lui renvoya un regard calme et attentif, lui demandant presque de lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas venir avec elles. Ou même de lui demander comment il avait su. La réponse à la deuxième question était qu'il la connaissait bien, très bien même, et il savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à laisser passer quelque chose comme ce qui se passait entre la deuxième Bennet et elle, elle était bien trop comme l'Amiral pour cela, attaquant un problème de front autant que possible.

"Alors allons y." elle céda sans discuter, elle connaissait les règles et même ici, dans la campagne, un endroit tranquille, elle devait les respecter pour sa propre sécurité et la tranquillité d'esprit de son père.

"Il est obligé de nous suivre ?" demanda Elizabeth, d'un caractère plutôt aventureux, son père l'avait laissé faire à sa guise quand à ses sorties dans les environs, ses longues marches et elle n'avait pas eu d'escorte très souvent, uniquement lorsqu'un bandit de grand chemin était dans le coin. Pas alors que tout était tranquille, malgré la présence de Wickham et elle ne pensait pas qu'il soit du genre à les attaquer dans les bois.

"Je ne peux pas sortir sans un valet de pied ou sans Burton." expliqua Pénélope.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi." dit Elizabeth en regardant derrière elles.

"Une habitude qu'on a gagné lorsque mon père était Amiral, il a des ennemis et ma famille était une cible facile, et puis même en Angleterre la situation n'est pas évidente ou sûre. Burton est là pour assurer notre sécurité mais il est discret ne t'en fais pas, il n'empiétera pas sur notre discussion et à part si nous sommes attaquées, ce que je ne souhaite pas, il ne dira rien. Mon père est protecteur, tout simplement." expliqua Pénélope.

"Peut être trop." pointa Elizabeth, sûre d'elle, sa cousine ne dit rien, mais elle avait déjà fait l'expérience et savait que ce n'était pas le cas, il n'agissait pas comme ça sans raison.

"Je suis désolée pour le Lieutenant Wickham, je sais que tu l'appréciais." commenta Pénélope, changeant le sujet quand à la présence de Burton, qui était de toute façon non-négociable.

"J'ai été sotte, j'aurais du savoir." dit Elizabeth en soupirant.

"Mais il était charmant, gentil et attentif. Flatteur j'imagine aussi avec une histoire triste pour t'attendrir." dit Pénélope, un sourire compréhensif sur le visage. "Tu avais apparemment déjà une opinion négative sur Mr Darcy et il en a profité, a appuyé dessus et tu l'as cru parce que tu as un bon cœur et le fait que tu l'aies défendu parle encore plus en ton honneur. Peu de monde aurait osé défendre un simple Lieutenant contre un homme aussi riche que Mr Darcy."

"J'avais tort." pointa Elizabeth.

"Oui, mais ce n'est pas moins noble pour autant." dit avec un sourire Pénélope.

"Tu as douté de lui dès le début." dit Elizabeth, avec un peu de rancœur dans son ton. "Alors que je me suis fait avoir comme une idiote."

"C'était il y a quelques années, et je n'avais pas l'excuse d'être charmée par un homme séduisant comme toi. C'était quelques mois après la mort de ma mère et je n'arrivais pas du tout à gérer la situation, je devais m'occuper de deux bébés, d'une petite fille de quatre ans qui ne comprenait pas où était partie sa maman, j'étais aussi en charge de la maison et je devais me tenir prête en permanence pour le retour éventuel de mon père et de mon frère, ainsi que de certains de leurs hommes. Sachant qu'ils ne prévenaient pas souvent de leurs retours et qu'on ne pouvait jamais savoir combien ils seraient au souper, et que mon père s'attendait à ce que tout soit parfait, comme du temps avec ma mère, et comme un bon membre de la Royal Navy." commença Pénélope en continuant à regarder droit devant elle, sans se tourner vers sa cousine. "J'étais dépassée et je ne savais pas quoi faire, c'est alors que j'ai rencontré une femme très gentille, elle m'a raconté une histoire très triste sur son mari qui l'avait battu jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit pas loin de la mort et ce plusieurs fois, son frère l'avait aidé à partir de Londres et c'était pour ça qu'elle était dans une des colonies. Mais elle n'avait pas d'argent ou d'amis, elle avait cruellement besoin d'aide et j'ai tout avalé, j'ai décidé de l'aider mais c'était surtout parce que j'avais besoin d'aide en retour. Elle promettait de m'aider à m'occuper des enfants et de la maison en échange d'un toit et à manger. Elle m'a paru être un véritable cadeau, mais c'était un mensonge et un piège surtout, elle avait été engagé pour obtenir des informations sur mon père et un moyen de pression si possible. Elle a failli réussir à prendre les enfants avec elle et c'était ma faute, Burton a réussi à les récupérer, il s'était douté de quelque chose mais n'avait pas eu de preuves pour me convaincre. Ma famille avait été mise en danger par ma faute, trois enfants dont j'avais la garde ont failli être enlever parce que je n'avais pas été à la hauteur, en tout cas c'est ce que j'ai pensé et ce pendant longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que mon père admette qu'il aurait du penser à me trouver de l'aide, il n'y avait pas pensé parce ma mère réussissait à agir comme si tout ce qu'elle faisait était simple, et que comme je l'avais beaucoup aidé lors de sa grossesse, il avait pensé que ce serait facile de continuer ainsi, même si j'étais seule. Cependant il n'avait pas pensé que ma mère faisait autant, même à la fin de sa grossesse, ou même à quel point elle me guidait. C'était notre erreur mais on a réussi à la surpasser même si ça a pris du temps, pour nous deux, parce que père aussi c'est blâmé pour le danger qu'on a couru par sa faute en quelque sorte. De même que Burton qui s'est blâmé de ne pas avoir pu nous protéger, il s'était un peu méfié mais pas assez, enfin c'est ainsi qu'il a vu les choses et rien que j'ai dit n'a changé son opinion depuis. Après ça il est devenu encore plus protecteur et vu que j'ai eu peur, et bien je ne peux pas vraiment le blâmer."

"Tu... Je ne savais pas.." souffla Elizabeth qui malgré de nombreuses lettres entre sa cousine et elle, particulièrement après la mort de Tante Hélène, n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça, sa cousine avait toujours paru savoir ce qu'elle faisait, Elizabeth avait été plutôt impressionnée par elle d'ailleurs, elle n'avait eu que quatorze ans et elle avait réussi à s'occuper de tout, presque toute seule même.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose dont j'aimais parler tu sais, et puis je craignais un peu

de recevoir encore plus de conseils de la part de ma tante." répondit Pénélope, lançant un sourire taquin à sa cousine. Mme Bennet n'était pas vraiment facile à vivre et Pénélope ne comptait pas le nombre de lettres, de pages qu'elle avait reçu sur les meilleurs moyens de tenir une maison, mais surtout sur comment plaire à un homme. Si elle avait un peu apprécié les conseils concernant le premier sujet, ils avaient été limité, ou en total désaccord sur ce qu'elle avait appris avec sa mère. Le deuxième sujet avait été ignoré, elle avait d'ailleurs rougi en lisant plusieurs suggestions, c'était en partie à cause de ces lettres qu'elle voulait prendre ses cousines avec elle à Londres, leur mère n'était pas quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait se fier pour attirer des gentlemen. "Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'avais pas l'excuse d'un joli visage et des flatteries, et tu as probablement été plus prudente que moi, tu ne te serais pas laissé piéger dans ses filets, en tout cas je ne le pense pas. Le piège a été ma fierté, je voulais prouver que je pouvais le faire seule, que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide, et à cause de ça ma famille a été mise en danger. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé d'avantage avant d'agir, mais je craignais que le temps me manque, et je ne pensais pas non plus que Burton serait aussi efficace, je le connais depuis des années mais il arrive toujours à me surprendre quand à ses actions et sa rapidité surtout."

"Quand j'y repense maintenant, je me sens idiote, son comportement poussait à la question, mais j'étais tellement sûre de mon jugement, de lui, que je n'ai pas réfléchi." soupira Elizabeth, vraiment agacée envers elle même plus que blessée par les actions de Wickham, elle avait été idiote mais son cœur n'avait pas été touché par le lieutenant et c'était le principal à la fin.

"Père me dit souvent que c'est difficile de voir les choses clairement lorsqu'elles sont juste devant nos yeux, nous avons besoin de prendre un peu de recul pour réussir à tout voir." proposa Pénélope.

"Mais toi tu l'as vu alors que je ne voulais rien voir." protesta Elizabeth.

"Lizzie, je suis naturellement plus méfiante depuis cette histoire, j'ai mis des mois à faire confiance à mon jugement, des mois à avoir confiance aux gens en dehors de ma famille proche et des employés que je connaissais depuis des années. Lorsque tu m'as parlé du lieutenant Wickham j'ai été alerté, ça me faisait un peu trop penser à elle pour être vraiment à l'aise, mais je n'étais pas sûre, c'est lorsque je l'ai rencontré, la manière dont il m'a regardé, tout cela m'a mise mal à l'aise et j'ai demandé à Burton de se renseigner. Je ne le connaissais pas, il n'avait rien fait pour m'impressionner ou quoique ce soit du genre. Je ne connais pas non plus Mr Darcy et je n'étais pas incliné d'un côté ou de l'autre entre les deux hommes. C'est plus facile lorsque l'on est dans ma situation que dans la tienne, de ça j'en suis sûre. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir, surtout vu que comme l'a dit Burton, bien d'autres jeunes filles ont été ses victimes. Tu es maligne Lizzie, de ça je ne doute pas, tu as de grandes connaissances et tu réfléchis vite, mais tu ne peux pas tout savoir et les gens sont différents à Londres ou ailleurs comparé à ce que tu sais ici. La situation sera réglée rapidement maintenant, j'ai entièrement confiance à l'alliance mon père, Pers et Burton. Rien ne peux leur résister, jamais longtemps en tout cas." contra Pénélope.

"J'aimerai aider pourtant." dit Elizabeth "Je me sens responsable."

"On pourrait en parler avec nos pères, mais je suppose que faire courir des rumeurs sur son compte, on dit uniquement la vérité, les choses suivraient son cours ensuite. On devrait leur en parler bien sûr mais c'est peut être envisageable." proposa Pénélope après un moment de réflexion, elle comprenait le besoin d'agir et le ressentait aussi, elle l'avait ressenti bien des fois au fil des années, mais n'avait pas pu faire beaucoup, pas souvent, à part s'occuper de la maison et des enfants. Elle avait envie de faire plus, c'était peut être le moment, il y aurait même un côté poétique au fait que Wickham tombe à cause d'une alliance de femme, après tout ce qu'il avait fait.

* * *

Sellant son cheval, Patrick Bennet, dit l'Amiral et le nouveau Comte de Hampshire, souffla, il aimait monter à cheval, encore plus le faire avec son fils et son petit frère, mais là le cousin Collins se joignait à eux et il n'appréciait vraiment pas l'homme. Il n'avait pas aimé le père qui n'était qu'un idiot certain qu'il méritait mieux, mais le fils était peut être pire encore. Et si il regardait encore une fois sa fille comme ça, l'Amiral ne répondait plus de rien. Et il savait que son fils pensait la même chose, oui il allait sans aucun doute devoir se résigner dans un futur proche à l'idée que sa fille aînée, et chérie, trouve un mari, mais ce ne serait certainement pas cet individu, il le tuerait avant, de ça il en était sûr et si ce n'était pas lui, et bien ce serait Burton, l'homme attendait juste une excuse ou un ordre, ça Patrick Bennet le savait.

"Où va-t'on mon oncle, un endroit particulier ou non ?" demanda Perseus à Paul Bennet, son oncle et le propriétaire de Longbourn.

"Juste faire un tour autour de la propriété." nia Mr Bennet, heureux de passer du temps avec sa famille, il adorait son frère aîné, Patrick avait toujours gardé le contact avec lui, même après la dispute avec leur père, et même lorsqu'il était à l'étranger, bien que c'était plus difficile dans ce genre de cas. N'ayant pas eu de fils, il était aussi proche de Perseus, Ménélas et Nestor étaient un peu trop jeunes et actifs à son goût, il préférait lire tranquillement dans son bureau avec un bon verre.

"Sommes-nous vraiment obligé de faire cela sur ces animaux ? Ne pourrions-nous pas prendre à la place un carrosse ? Lady Catherine de Bourg dans sa grande sagesse, utilise toujours un carrosse pour faire le tour du parc de Rosing, c'est bien plus digne." protesta Collins.

"Pour véritablement voir la terre, à cheval est le meilleur moyen. Tous les vrais propriétaires terriens vous le diront, et puis l'équitation est une activité de gentilhomme." répondit l'Amiral qui était plus qu'un peu agacé par l'homme qui était son cousin et ses réflexions constantes au sujet de la grande Catherine de Bourg, qui avait l'air de plus en plus d'une mégère incapable de ne pas mettre son nez dans les affaires des gens et avec un avis sur tout, refusant d'admettre qu'elle avait tort ou quoique ce soit du genre. Une femme insupportable en somme et il espérait ne jamais avoir à la rencontrer, étrangement il craignait que ce ne soit pas le cas.

"Pour prendre les bonnes décisions sur les propriétés il faut les connaître." continua Perseus, une phrase qu'il avait entendu souvent dans sa vie, via son père surtout, bien sûr il était devenu un amiral de la Marine mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait oublié ce que lui avait appris son père et qu'il ne l'avait pas aussi transmis à ses enfants, bien au contraire même et Perseus n'avait pas été le seul d'ailleurs, Pénélope avait elle aussi reçu des cours pour savoir quoi faire avec une propriété si jamais elle se retrouvait avec une, que ce soit par héritage, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier ou parce qu'elle était veuve. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il souhaitait, mais bon il ne voulait pas qu'elle se marie non plus, donc la situation était délicate, il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse et si il approuvait de l'homme capable de faire ça, alors avec un peu de chance ça irait bien. "Et puis l'équitation est une qualité nécessaire pour être un gentilhomme."

"Après si vous ne vous sentez pas capable, nous pouvons très bien comprendre, un homme aussi pris que vous par le Seigneur et les dires de Lady Catherine." suggéra Mr Bennet, qui n'avait pas particulièrement envie que leur cousin se joigne à eux, mais il n'avait pas pu ne pas l'inviter, cela aurait été bien trop grossier et il aurait été encore plus impossible après. Il espérait un peu réussir à trouver une solution pour régler la situation à l'amiable, il ne voulait pas que ses filles soient forcées de quitter leur maison. Il savait que son frère aiderait, mais ce serait différent.

"Non, mon cousin est trop gentil mais cela n'est point nécessaire, je suis un bon cavalier." dit Mr Collins, talonnant son cheval qui réagit de suite et fonça, droit sur Nestor et Ménélas qui étaient sur le chemin du cheval.


End file.
